federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Cathasach Una CP
Cathasach Una was a joined Trill most known for his contributions to robotic engineering in the form of the ArthUna projects. Cathasach died in a tragic accident on Bajor in 2383 and his symbient was passed on to Faran Una. Background Information When he was joined to the symbient Una at the age of 29, his name was changed to Una and his personally started to change. His relationship with his brother was not as close as it could've been with strong homophobic ties and his families elite status causing undo pressures on Cathasach when he was growing up. NOTE: Originally, it was referenced that his father had died and he had one sister who was married; as well as a brother named "Tortay" who had four kids. His niece was once referenced as being named "Suria." Personal Life Allysann S'Harien CP (2378-2379): Cathasach met his ex-fiance while serving together on DS9 for several years, Cathasach was originally the cause of her miscarriage in 2374. Almost five years later, they met at the end of 2378 and became intimate acquainted when they both discovered they had like interests and family values. They were briefly engaged but when Cathasach started getting eyes for another woman and Bryce Wren came back on the scene, things got more complicated. The relationship was finally broken off when Allysann was assimilated by the borg, but since they have maintained a strong platonic relationship up to Cathasach's death in 2383. Previous Spouse(e) Katal Wolfe Cathasach met his first wife, Katal Wolfe, because of service on Deep Space Nine, Cathasach and Katal reacquainted in 2378 on Earth. Having just moved after a divorce, Katal was a single mother with Benjamin. Cathasach was engaged to Allysann at the time, but upon Ally's assimilation, Katal and Cath got closer. Soon, in early 2379, Katal got pregnant and the couple decided to marry. They later adopted two more children, and had a set of twins making their family a family of eight! So many children so fast added an extra burden between them, as well as jealously and mistrust on both sides. During an incident in the engineering labs, Cathasach was thrust into the future where he was engaged to Amity Liu. She explained Katal had run off taking Benjamin with her and left the other children as his responsibility. Coming back from his event, Cath was more aware of problems between them; therefore when Katal was kidnapped he assumed she had run off and he filed for divorced. Once rescued, Katal was heartbroken to learn of the attempt, prompting her to sleep with Carill Savoi. Regretting the decision, she returned to Cathasach where the two attempted to work things out. Moving to Bajor, they had managed a comfortable medium when Cathasach was killed in 2383. Children Cathasach has three children with Katal Wolfe named N'lani Wolfe, Lauren Wolfe and Luke Wolfe. More information may be found at the links. Cathasach adopted two children with Katal Wolfe named Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe and Wolfe-Koran Jatar. More information may be found at the links. Cathasach has one step-son from Katal Wolfe named Benjamin Wolfe CP. More information may be found at the links. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2361-2365, Cathasach had a focus in Robotic Engineering. He continued on, graduating with a Cadet Star. Military Service Going right into service on the USS Monte Carlo, Cathasach served on the ship from 2364 to 2372 before he was transferred to Deep Space Nine. He worked on an Android model named Alyssa for some time. Using his previous hosts knowledge to help him succeed, he was soon a Lt. Commander and teaching at the Academy in 2378. It was not until 2382 did he decide to relocate back to Bajor and accept a position in cooperation with the University of Bajor. He maintained a rank of Commander until he died. One of Cathasach's greatest achievements was his work with fellow engineer Pierce MacArthur. In July os 2382, Cathasach and Pierce were able to construct the first positronic net in an android since Data. Creating A.R.I.E.L (an Artificial, Responsive, Intelligent, and Engineered Lifeform). An unexpected result of the highly constructed neural net was the android developing her own emotions. Soon enough, however, the project went ary and Ariel-1 had to be deactivated. Before his death, Cathasach was continuing his work on an Ariel-2. Rank History: Ensign: 2365-2368 ** Lt. JG: 2368-2373 ** Lieutenant: ''2373-2376 ** ''Lt. Commander: 2376-2380 ** Resigned: 2380-2381 ** Commander: 2381-2383 Una Symbiont Information on his symbionts can be found at the Una Symbiont page. 6 Cathasach Una CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Engineering Category:CP Double Profile Category:Deceased Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2344 Category:All Characters